A Cure For The Itch
by BiccaBoo
Summary: When one Dino Ranger has her life disrupted when visting her parents best friends, how do we find out what she really thinks about the whole situation? Read her diary of course! KiraDustin [Pretty unique i think...p]
1. You Can't Be Serious, Can You?

**A Cure for the Itch**

**Hey people! **

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Kira's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into her character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. **

**So, this story is in conjunction with my other new one 'Any Excuse For A Parade' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the songs etc mentioned in this. 'Freak You Out' belongs to Emma Lahana. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

******Chapter 1 **

How rubbish was today? I mean firstly, I nearly got annihilated by that idiotic copying monster and now this! Most teenagers just have to worry about spots and homework, but not me. Me, I'm stuck with having the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. Oh goody!

I had to miss my gig at Cyberspace because of it, which upset me quite a bit. I had actually written this new song as well. It's called 'Freak You Out' and I'm very proud of it. It's the best thing I've produced in over a month. I've had a good muse though recently, not mentioning any names. You've probably guessed already. The way I go on about the guy, you'd think we were married. Truth is we're barely even friends. It's like a beauty and the beast story, just the opposite way around! Typical.

Back to the story I was telling. I don't think the others realise how much I actually love performing. It just gives me this major buzz that I don't or couldn't get from anything else. It gives me the same feeling that Ethan gets when completing a really hard computer game or how Connor feels when he scores the winning goal in the match. They just think that because I haven't truly completed anything, it can't be that good. Well it can.

That annoys me something rotten. I have to admit though, that whenever I do perform, they're always there, cheering in the crowd and they're, including Trent and Dr.O, the first people to say what they think about it. Well, not including the whole 'music video incident'. That was just appalling and I can't believe it was only Connor who had the guts to tell me what he really thought. Granted he was only confirming my feelings anyway but that's not the point. Let's not go into that now as that's a totally different story.

So anyhoo, I was hanging out with the guys after the monster attack in Cyberspace. I think the only positive point about the entire thing is that after every attack, Hayley gives us a free drink. ;p That sound's pretty Cassidyish doesn't it? I don't mean it but when you've been beaten black and blue, it's sometimes hard to see the plus side to it. I swear, my parents think I'm being bullied. They keep questioning me to where I've got my bruises and I'm sure there's a limit to how many times you can use the 'I walked into a door' excuse. I sometimes think it would be easier if we were Ranger's like Lightspeed Rescue. Everyone knew who the Ranger's were so they never had to hide it and make up stupid excuses. Don't get me wrong, I love my Ptera power and my Zord is my baby but sometimes it can get too much, you know?

I came home, around seven, only to be bombarded with questions. They were paranoid that I was out in the monster attack, which I was obviously, but they really don't need to know that. I was at Cyber Space all the time and then it went on to, 'When are you going to give up on this stupid singing idea and focus on getting a proper job?' I almost cried. I honestly did. It hurts to not have your parents support in things you do. To be fair, they've always supported me in everything I do, except this. My dad's a doctor and my mum's a nurse so they expect me to carry on the family tradition. Fat chance. I hate blood! I can't stand anyone being hurt so I justly doubt I'd be cut out for the medical profession. I don't think I'd like it and what's the point of doing something you don't enjoy? You'll only get filled with resentment. Oh, and it'll be really, really boring.

Then to top the entire day off, the icing on the cake, I think that's the saying anyway, I have to go on a trip; A FAMILY TRIP. My God…What are they trying to do, kill me with ennui? And we're not just going on a road trip either; we're going to visit my parent's best friends, the Brooke's. They used to live next door to us when I was small. They had a little boy I think. I'm not too sure about his name, David? Donny? You know, I'm just guessing, it's probably something completely different like Paul now. We were very close apparently and did everything together. Yep, we were that close that I don't even remember it. That's how close we were. They moved when I was about eight, so I've been told. Come to think of it, I do recall my parents always trying to get me to talk to someone on the phone and I always had this stupid reason not too. What can I say, I don't exactly like talking to people I don't know. I don't like talking to people I do know as a matter of fact, ask Cassidy for confirmation on that statement.

Now this complete trip is going to last God knows how long as it's the summer and that's what worries me. The fact that there can be monster attacks any day and I won't be there. Honestly, I think that's why my parents have decided to get away for a bit, to get away from the monster attacks. I had to use the Ranger Intercom to speak urgently to the team and they decided that I should, or better yet, I have to go. This is probably just to avoid difficulties that may arise and to stop any suspicion. I really don't know how they haven't worked it out yet though, since I'm always in yellow, I hang out with guys who wear red, blue and white and they're the Ranger's colours. Oh and the little, insignificant fact that whenever the Ranger's appear, we're nowhere to be found. That just proves how dumb some people are.

We decided that if I'm needed, I have to take the Ranger Express, i.e. the transportation system which Hayley has perfected recently. It should have me to the fight in less than a minute if all goes to plan so you know, I just have to find somewhere to ditch the boy wonder, who I'll no doubt be with on request from the guy with the wallet, and then bam, and I'll be off. Sounds all fun and games, don't it? I was really hoping it wouldn't be ready so I just wouldn't have to go, but you know, life's not all ha ha hee hee.

So I better go now as it is 11:30pm and I have to meet Connor tomorrow. Connor. Have I ever mentioned how hot that guy is? I mean, like wow. I can't believe I said that, in reality. It's so unlike me. I can't help it, the guy is fine and he knows it. In fact, I think the whole female population of Reefside knows it and that's why I stand no chance what so ever. Out of all the girls he could have, why would he chose a lone musician who looks like she got dressed in the dark? Ok, there goes all my self-esteem. Well done Kira.

Back to the point I was making; Connor is my 'puppy love' if you will. Shame he doesn't know it. The amount we fight about stupid things, he perchance thinks I hate him. So we argue a lot, so what? We possibly take it to an extreme but that doesn't matter, does it? I think our last argument was in fact about Trent and that evil spell he went through. Yep, I still stick up for Trent, even though he broke my heart. It hurt so much to see him date Krista after Prom. Allegedly, they sat together during maths and just hit it off. He apologised and everything but it still stings. That's when me and Connor started getting closer. He liked Krista for real and then she just dumps him like a ton of bricks. I felt for him as I was going through the same thing. We became closer but not that close. We still argue. We're like at opposite ends of the spectrum. Therefore, it certainly came as a shock to everyone, including Trent when I defended him against Connor. It is hard to believe Trent nearly wiped me off the face of the earth at one point but that's technically not his fault considering he was evil. Still, it's quite hard to forgive him. At least, I'm more forgiving than Connor. He's still mad and weary of him and to be honest, I don't blame him. Then again, Trent has saved our butts more times than I care to remember and he always comes through.

Ethan continuously winds me up about my crush on Connor. I sound so pre-mature. Hell, maybe I should just tell him? What's the worst he could do? Ah, yeah, obliterate me in a pile of smoke and a couple of flames, although he would probably have to try hard, to a certain extent. I'm getting better at my fighting, since he's been helping me, that is why I'm meeting him tomorrow. We have sparing matches in the woods. If you ask Trent (we're still close friends, now I've got over it…just) or Ethan though, we'd be doing something else. Yeah, I wish. The most contact I've ever had with Connor, apart from fighting him that is, is a kiss on the cheek after the dance at Prom. It's so unfair.

Alright, I'm definitely going now because I could stay up all night and write about how much I like him, but what's the point, I'll never say it and it doesn't make any different if it's never coming out.

Later.

Kira.

xxx

**So, what's the verdict? Please review and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It really means a lot! **


	2. That Can't Be Him, Can It?

**Hey people! **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot. **

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Kira's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into her character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. **

**So, this story is in conjunction with my other new one 'Any Excuse For A Parade' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the songs etc mentioned in this. 'Freak You Out' belongs to Emma Lahana. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

Well, don't I sound dramatic?

I arrived like expected in Blue Bay Harbour today. And let me tell you, the place already sucks. There is NOTHING to do. Ok, there's a beach but since when do I like the beach? Never is the answer. I never even liked it when I was little. Which is kind of weird because all little kids like the beach.

We set off from home, after my mum physically dragged me back upstairs and made me change my clothes. Since when has black, knee length pants with fish nets and my black combat boots teamed with my black vest top and yellow, baggy over shirt and black (obviously) arm warmers been offensive? She said that I looked like I got hit by a tornado. Oh, isn't she subtle? What's worse is what she made me wear! She made me put on this flowery, yellow dress that came past my knees! I must have spent around ten minutes looking in the mirror and trying to make it look better but it was one of those pieces of clothing, that no matter how you alter or look at it, it still looks appalling. I thought that if I took ages to get ready, we would have to leave and we wouldn't have time so I wouldn't have to wear that atrocity but I gave up after quarter of an hour as I was threatened with not being able to take my guitar. That would seriously kill me. I couldn't let them do that so I ran down stairs as fast as my little legs would carry me.

When I got here, it was around seven(ish) so I didn't really do much, apart from answer some dull questions from the Brooke's, but then I was forcibly made to go on a walk about town with their dopey, air head of a son.

We walked around for a while and he kept trying to get me to talk to him. I got annoyed after about the 30th question so just gave him the dirtiest look I could manage. He smiled, for some reason and then told me that the only reason he was asking me questions was because he was under strict orders from his parents too. Now that I can believe, considering I was told to do the same thing. Me though, I've just given up listening to 'them' after the insisted I would like it here and that turned out to be a lie. I wonder what else they've lied to me about. Hmmm.

So anyway, we ended up walking in silence, along the beach, I might add much to my protest. As I've said, I hate the beach. I don't know. It's something about the feel of sand between your toes which I just can't stand. It's like grinding on your skin. It feels like how scratching nails down a chalk board sounds. It's disgusting.

Maybe I should tell you about the Brooke's? Here goes.

Mr Brookes is called David and is a Doctor. He has dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He's nice to talk to I guess. I can actually have an adult conversation with him because he doesn't judge me. He doesn't think that I'm dumb and wouldn't understand anything just because I'm in high school. That was an appreciated surprise because to be honest, he looks like the kind of stuck up jerk that would. I think I need to work on stereotyping. Look what happened when I did that to Ethan and especially Connor? I thought Ethan was a total nerd and Connor was an idiotic jock. So, I was technically right but because I stereotyped them, I couldn't look past the labels I'd given them and I didn't realise how cool they are, deep down. Yeah, Ethan's a nerd but he's also the most caring person I've ever met. And he's really, really smart. Connor is quite stupid and idiotic but he's also sweet and funny and a great friend. He's always there when I need him. Wow, I get sidetracked so easily.

Mrs Brooke's name is Janice. She's a nurse surprise, surprise. She met David when she was in med school, where they both met my parents apparently. She's really nice and kind. She made sure I was settled in and everything and was always fussing around me, but yeah, that is sometimes annoying. If she keeps it up, it will verge on to it. I think I can cope with a week of it (I hope) but any longer and I'll just have to go into avoid mode. I know she's trying to be polite and the whole lot but she takes it to an extreme.

Dustin. That's his name! Where the hell did I get Paul from? Well, basically, he should be blond. That's all there is to it. He's really quite dim I've noticed and I've only known him les than a day. He reminds me of Connor. Is that strange? The things he says and how he acts. I do have to admit though that he is quite funny and he's trying to be nice. I'd bet anything though that that's only because he's been bribed by the adults. I really doubt he wants to spend time with me while I'm here so I need to tell him that's its ok for him to leave, next time I see him. Next time we're sent off on an expedition, I'll occupy myself. It's not fair that both of out lives should be wrecked. Well, not until he's shown me around in the daylight and possibly introduced me to people. That would be good. I think.

Dustin is my age I think. He's possibly a few months older. Wait, I know he's my age, so why am I guessing. He is the spitting image of his dad, but not as mature. Or clever. I really doubt he's going to carry on the family tradition of taking up medicine and I don't blame him. Mines out of choice though, his isn't. Maybe that was a bit mean. Oh well. It sounds like something Cassidy would say. Nooooooo!

Well, it's getting late now but I can't sleep. I think it's because I'm not in my own bed. I have this thing where I can't sleep unless I'm in my own bed. Not very well, at least. I'll be tossing and turning all night. I'll bet I have bags under my eyes by the end of the week. I wonder what Cassidy would say if she saw me like that? She'd probably pull a face and then run to the bathroom checking she hadn't caught them. Sometimes I worry about that girl. She's too superficial for my liking but then again, she does have her ok moments. She's too girly; blond hair, blue eyes, into fashion. It's sickening really. She probably thinks the same about me though, except the opposite.

Perhaps I should phone Connor. He told me to ring as soon as I arrived but I never got chance. It might be too late though. He could be in bed or with a girl on a date. I hope not. Jesus Kira. Where the hell did that come from? Yeah, I know. I'm jealous. You don't need to point it out. It's pretty obvious. It's not that I want him to be miserable but it's the only thing I really have in common with him. Does that sound really selfish?

See I could ring and pray he's not busy or I could wait until tomorrow but that could make him mad at me. I don't want that. So do I ring? Yes? No? Urgh, I'm confused. If I ring he might ask why it's taken me so long. I need to think of an excuse. What is wrong with me? Why am I freaking out of a boy? This is ridiculous, don't you think?

Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to mention, Dustin is kind of cute. He's not like major hot but he's got this boy-next-door thing going on about him, which is appealing to some extent. Don't look at me like that! I don't like him. It's just harder to dislike the dummy when he's aesthetically pleasing. Maybe if his personality didn't lack in, well, personality, it wouldn't be as much torture as bordering on fun.

I'm going to go now and ring Connor. I actually wouldn't mind if he was busy (as in on a date). I might get lucky and the girl he was with will think I'm his girlfriend so she dumps him. I'm just getting more callous as time goes on. I really need to stop. So, I think I'll go with the excuse, 'I've only just got here as we had a diversion for six hours'. And knowing Connor, he'll believe it.

Later.

Kira.

Xxx

**Well? Was it any good? I'm not too sure it sounds like Kira so I'd love to know what you think! Thanks again!**


	3. It Just Doesn't Get Any Better, Does It?

**Hey people! **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot and I will take all the comments into consideration. **

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Kira's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into her character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. **

**So, this story is in conjunction with my other new one 'Any Excuse For A Parade' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the songs etc mentioned in this. 'Freak You Out' belongs to Emma Lahana and 'Scooby Doo' belongs to whoever it belongs to. I think its Hanna-Barbara but it could have changed since I was little. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

So, today was pretty mediocre. I met boy wonder's friends today. They seem awfully familiar to me but I can't think why or where I would know them from. My memory is terrible and that's the reason I fail miserably on pop quizzes. He took me to a place called 'Storm Chargers'. He apparently works there and it's his favourite hang out, like Cyberspace is to us. I walked in and hated it. It's an extreme sports shop and me liking extreme sports, now that's juts crazy.

I was introduced to his boss. She's nice. Her name's Kelly and she does seem like a cool boss but no way as cool as Hayley. No one would ever match Hayley on the coolness of bosses scale though. She puts up with Trent leaving, even at the busiest times, to kick some evil monster butt. You can't beat that, no matter how hard you try. I've been there. That time when Trent left for a while, I tried to help Hayley out by working. That was fun but I'm glad I don't work there all the time. I'd be so tired.

His friends seem to be nothing like him what-so-ever and that makes me wonder why they actually hang out with the dummy. Take Shane for instance. He's uptight and always trying to lead but from what I could see, he's loyal and a good laugh occasionally. He skateboards, which is cool, as I use mine to get from one place to another sometimes. It's easier than walking because everyone moves out of your way.

Hunter Bradley is ok. He's annoyingly broody and lonesome but when he gets used to the fact you're there and he has no choice but to talk to you, he's ok. His blond hair could do with a brush but I like his clothes. He has an awful lot of fashion sense for a straight guy. Hmmmm. He has a brother called Blake I think, who is touring doing Motocross. Now, doesn't that seem like fun? Driving around a track God knows how many times while dirt is being flung up at you. Sounds like the best thing. Ever. Ok, so I'm being sarcastic but I do want to meet him because he's coming back in a couple of days. The season's over I think or something along those lines.

There's one girl, Tori. She tried to be nice and include me in everything but she doesn't realise that I know absolutely nothing about her chosen subject, surfing or any of the others (motocross, skateboarding, computers etc etc etc…). I actually told Shane that his voice wasn't that bad when he was singing along to the radio but he could do with getting his voice up another octave for parts of the song and they looked at me like I was an alien. They don't know anything about music so this is going to be a looooooooooooooooong vacation.

To be fair, I do like Cam. He's sarcastic and witty and he makes me laugh a lot. Only because he's taking the mick out of the others for things they say or do, granted it is usually Dustin the dummy, but that's just obvious. One of the things that cracked me up was Dustin was told to get something out of the back and he was just staring at the door. Cam turned around and smirked, "It's a door, Dustin. You do know how to use one, don't you?" I could hear the exasperation in his voice, like he had to put up with this thing all the time but there was still the mocking tone. I was in hysterics for ages and it got me a few funny looks from the 'gang'. Doesn't the word 'gang' remind you of Scooby Doo? I loved that programme and still do.

He ditched me after that! Ok, so I said he could but I didn't actually think he would. I was stuck there, with nothing to do and nowhere to go. It wasn't like I could talk to the others either because they all disappeared as well. I was sat there watching T.V for over an hour before anything interesting came up. Well, when I say interesting I mean a monster attack back in Reefside. Reefside, oh how I wish I was back there now. I could be performing in Cyberspace or I could be training with Connor. Oooooh, I could even be arguing with Trent. That sounds good round about now. So yeah, I had to run to where no one was before I transported to the fight. I liked it actually. I came up behind the monster and threw a kick to its back. That wasn't brilliant but you know, it gave Connor, Trent and Ethan a chance to get back to their feet and us an opening to morph. It's safe to say that after that, the possibility of the monster surviving was slim. I'm sure you know the formula by now, we blow, they grow, we blow, they grow, we blow, they grow… Mesogog has got to realise that it's just getting a bit redundant now. It seems that this has always been what's happened, according to Dr. O. Evil geniuses really need to come up with some better ideas.

I spent the rest of the day in Reefside with the guys. That was cool until Ethan nearly told Connor I liked him. I would have smacked him into next week if he had but Trent stopped him just before. Connor didn't even seem to notice the slip up because he's oblivious. That's one thing I'm very grateful for.

When I finally did come back (I wish I didn't. I truly begged Hayley not to send me back but she's a bit mean like that), I went back to Storm Chargers and found Dustin. He was waiting for me and said we had to go because dinner was ready. He seemed a bit stressed out I noticed and he looked sweaty. To tell the truth, I really can't be bothered wondering why though.

We walked back and he asked me what I'd done. I told him not much because I had nothing or nowhere to go and get this, he APOLOGISED. I've heard a guy apologise before so that is one for the history books. He said that he just really had to go and he'll make it up to me tomorrow, which I can't wait to see him do because I don't know how he's going to do it. Doesn't he understand that I hate this place and there is nothing, not anything, zilch, zero that could make it up to me, just because of this fact? So we will see what his small brain comes up with. I'm trying not to be mean to him because he's trying his best but personally, in my own diary, I think I can say what I want about him. It's not that he doesn't know he's an airhead, because he does.

We had to wing it though when we got back because parents started to ask us about what we'd been up to and if we'd had a good time together. Obviously, we hadn't as we weren't together, so we had to lie. We said it was good and we just hung out in Storm Chargers mostly, talking to the others. That technically wasn't a lie as we did do that for about 2 hours. Was it? I hate lying but I think I'm getting better at it. I have to with this huge secret I'm keeping. And I don't mean the one that starts with Power and ends with Rangers. The other one, which involves the guy that would laugh in my face if he knew. Here I go again, so I must stop before I make myself feel bad.

So I must be off now. I don't know what will happen tomorrow and I must be fully prepared. I might have to fake happiness and then rush off and save the world again. That always brings joy to my day. I love being a Ranger and all but I swear Mesomess has the worst timing ever. Wish me look with Dustin. I'll need it.

Later.

Kira.

Xxx

**So? Did I do ok? If so, let me know and if not, let me know what I could do to improve please! You might as well review, you've come this far. **


	4. What's Going On With Me?

**Hey people! **

**Woo! I am BACK! Thank you for all your reviews and since I have practically had people begging me to update, here it is. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot and I will take all the comments into consideration.**

**Thanks for checking the story out.**

**As you'll probably realise, this is written from Kira's perspective. It's like in a diary. I hope I got into her character well, but if I didn't please let me know with any comments to how I could make it better? I would appreciate that immensely. **

**So, this story is in conjunction with my other new one 'Any Excuse For A Parade' which is the other main characters perspective. It wouldn't matter if you didn't read both but it might be a good idea? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely FICTION, hence the site. If it was real, it would have happened in the series and if I owned Power Rangers, Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder would still be on. So take the hint, I don't own Power Rangers at all. I also don't own any of the songs etc mentioned in this. 'Freak You Out' belongs to Emma Lahana and 'Alice in Wonderland' also doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the person who wrote the book. I just don't know their name. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Well, the Boy Wonder has somehow managed to surprise me yet again.

I got up at around 9am because my bruises from yesterday's fight were killing me. I'd hardly got any sleep all night. I kept tossing and turning. It's not fair. Whichever way I lay, there's always a bruise or ache to annoy me. Couldn't the monsters focus on one side of the body so I could at least find one comfy position? Or better yet, it would be nice if for once they blew themselves up, just to save us some time and effort.

When I'd made my way downstairs, obviously after I'd carefully hidden my bruises from the human eye, I was met with only Dustin in the kitchen. He smiled at me and handed me my breakfast. I took it graciously. See, even I can be nice when I really try. We ate in silence but my brain was working over time. He kept grinning at me, like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. He was planning something but I had no idea what. When I'd finished he dragged me out of the door and into his car. It took all my patience not to scream from pain. He just had to choose the wrist that's swollen to grip, didn't he? I guess I can't blame him too much as he didn't know. Am I going soft?

We drove for over two hours. I incessantly asked where we were going but I have to hand it to him. He is good at keeping secrets. He wouldn't tell me, even when I threatened to tell his parents he was gay. I couldn't help it. It was the first thing that came to mind when I noticed that most of his clothes were always yellow. He, unfortunately, didn't cave and I just had to make do with sulking for the next ten minutes.

He finally told me to cheer up and put in one of his CD's. Actually, I have to admit the guy has good taste in music. The next thing I knew, he was looking at me and smiling. I questioned him about it and he just laughed and said, 'you have a good voice'. A compliment if I've ever heard one. And, I haven't heard that many.

I can't believe it but we really had a nice (for lack of a better word) conversation. I think it started on the CD and it moved to what we'd been doing recently and then to stories from good times we'd had in our respected towns with out respected friends. It was in fact, dare I say it, fun.

When we arrived, I got out and looked around. I vaguely remembered it, if I thought really hard, which hurt a lot. I looked to Dustin when he came around the car and stood next to me. He smiled (God, it's so adorable when he does…Wait…) and motioned to the park. I shrugged and we set of along the path. For some reason, there was hardly anyone about, except for a couple of cyclists and the odd couple here and there.

We reached the swings in the park and since, as I've mentioned, there were no kids, we sat down on them. I began swinging slightly and he did the same. He looked to me and grinned, "You remember it?"

Honestly, I didn't apart from the nagging feeling inside me that told me I'd been here before but I couldn't have said where or when. I shook my head.

He continued and what he said offered me a sense of relief and proved that I wasn't the only one with a weak memory, "Neither do I. Apparently, my mum says we came here all the time when we were little because it was very peaceful or something. I don't know. It just seemed like a pleasant place to try and apologise for ditching you yesterday." How sweet was that? He went to all that difficulty just for me.

I told him it was ok and he shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. He shook his head again. His wavy hair flared everywhere and a piece landed on his forehead. My God, I just wanted to push it away. Hold up… something about this whole thing doesn't sound so right. I need to keep to the story; otherwise I might go off on a tangent. Again. He told me it wasn't a problem.

I swear, I only looked away for like a minute before returning my gaze to him and he was already half way down the path. While I was still contemplating whether to follow him or not, he was back with an ice cream. The boy persistently continues to knock me for six. How many lads do I know that would go to this much trouble and then even bother about me the whole while we were there? None, that's the answer. Trent would be either smothering Krista in spit or talking to her on the phone; Ethan would be zapping some computer freaks on his lap top; Connor would be ogling over some girl and coming up with some 'witty' (I use the term loosely) line to come on to her with; while Dr.O would be paranoid we'd get attacked and wouldn't sit still for over a minute. I love the guys to death and I know I go on at them like the plague to treat me more like one of the 'guys' but I have to admit, actually being thought of as a 'lady' and being treated like one was a nice feeling. I could actually get used to it.

We talked for the rest of the day about most things and I was so relieved when my communicator didn't go off once. I guess Mesomess it taking a break from having a monster being blown into smithereens. I was kind of glad as well. I didn't want to go fight some evil alien that had nothing better to do than wipe us of the face of the planet. Well, at least try to that is. I was having a nice time with Dustin. I presume you really can't judge a book by its cover. I thought Dustin was flaky, but it turns out that deep down he's very cool. I told you, I need to work on my stereotyping. Then again, he probably has assumptions about me and I hope I've changed his mind.

We set of back in the car and then the next thing I know, I was 'home', on the couch and with a blanket over me. I must have been zonked out for a while because when I came too it was almost 8pm. I know it didn't take that long to get home. I have a slight worry about how I got into the house though. I'm guessing Dustin had something to do with it, so I think I should thank him. And for a great day. It essentially made me feel better about having to spend my time in Blue Bay. Made me feel that maybe it won't be all that bad.

I do, if truth be told, think I'm going drippy. I can't identify with it. This isn't me. I am not like this. Next thing I know, I'll be wearing dresses, dying my hair platinum blond and going shopping with Cassidy. It has to stop now.

I slowly got up. If I get up too fast, I go dizzy and end up falling back down. That's why I'm usually late for school. Well, that's my excuse. It's actually because I can't be bothered getting up and I hate school. At least when we all go back, we'll be seniors. One more year and then its freedom! Woo! I could really do with not having to fight evil guys next year because of the amount of work I'm going to have to do but it really doesn't matter what I want does it? I always seem to get the opposite.

After I'd steadied myself I made my way into the kitchen and found Dustin, his parents and mine. Following the sarcastic comments about me being able to sleep though a hurricane, being compared to 'Sleeping Beauty' etc etc etc, we all went out for something to eat. It was ok I guess. Apart from when we got asked what we'd done all day, we told them and the immature adults went into 'Oooooh, isn't that cute! Dustin and Kira had a date!' I went red as the tablecloth. I always do when my love life, or lack thereof, is brought into any situation. One of the reasons I can't understand why Connor hasn't figured it out yet. Dustin didn't look to good himself. His skin is dark so it hides most of his blush but he started sweating and his body language gave away he was humiliated.

After I'd composed myself I simply said, "No, it wasn't a date. It was just me and Dustin trying to get to know each other, after you have kept us both apart for the past ten years." That shut them up, I can tell you. I got thanked by Dustin for that later on.

When we got home, I decided I wanted to spend some time on my own and made my way to 'my' room. I caught Dustin about an hour later on his way to his room and I had to stop him. He looked at me questioningly and I blushed, again. Jesus, what is happening to me? Why does he make me feel like I'm about two inches tall?

I said thanks for today and it was nice to talk to him. He said the same to me and I swear, we stood there for around 5 minutes just looking at each other. That was awkward. It was worse than being faced with all the monsters we've faced all at one. I felt like he was studying me and picking out every little defect I had. Although, it was nice to have someone bother so much a bout me. In a strange way, I enjoyed being with just him. I'm doing it again. Urghhhhhhhhhh!

Dustin finally got called downstairs because Shane was on the phone. Who calls someone at 11pm at night? The Shane guy seriously has issues. We ended the silence with a quiet and short, 'I'll see you tomorrow' before I went back into my room and he went to get the phone.

That's how I got here, writing in you, my diary. I can't sleep subsequent to that. There is no way in hell. Why did I have butterflies? Was I nervous? Yeah, that's what it's got to be because I don't usually say anything nice to anyone. I was also embarrassed about my parents and the whole falling asleep on him thing. I'm also wide awake from my nap earlier on and so I've decided I am going to try and write a song. It will most likely make me go to sleep and if not, I'll have something new to perform at Hayley's when I got back.

So anyway, I am going to go now so I can do what I have decided above but most importantly, before I don't go all soppy again. I think before I'm going to start my song, I'll start by writing out 100 times, 'I MUST NOT GO SOFT AND DUSTIN DOES NOT AFFECT ME IN THE SLIGHTEST.' You know, I'm almost certainly the only teenager who sets themselves lines to write.

Later.

Kira.

Xxx

**See, there's a little button at the bottom that says review. Please click it and let me know what you think. It makes writing more enjoyable! Please?**


End file.
